Twisted Days
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: RoyxED Shounen ai. Rated T for Ed swearing mostly. Summery: Roy has harboured feelings for Ed for a long time, can tricking Ed bring out the younger boys true feelings, or confuse him? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Confusion and realization

Hello everyone Yes I'm back with ANOTHER Fullmetal Alchemist story, yet I haven't updated any other stories? Cringes at the death glares I know I know but I can explain. This story first made is way into the world as a chat role-play message between me and a friend of mine, after a while we agreed that it would make a good story and I promised him credit on the story. 12 hours of role-playing later, andwe had 53 pages of the unedited story from outbRP.this 1st chapter is the first13 pages.

While we role-played Bloodyfire (His pen name on Gaia) wrote as Ed and Alphonse (And a bit of Hughes in this chapter), while I (Jade Rotaski) played as Roy and Havoc.

Trust me, after editing it; it's a hell of a lot better than it sounds XD. Be warned this is EdxRoy and will have eventual HavocxAl Yaoi Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine; only half of this story is mine, the other half belongs to Bloodyfire.

-------------

Twisted Days

Chapter 1: Confusion and realization

-------------

Colonel Roy Mustang yawned as he stretched lazily and leaned back in his chair, blatantly ignoring the piles of paperwork Hawkeye had left for him, as his mind wandered elsewhere. 'I wonder when Ed will be back from his mission in Zenotime' Roy sighed and closed his eyes; he would never, EVER admit it to anyone, but try as he might the dark haired alchemist missed the blonde loudmouth more than he let on. 'This place is just too quiet without him'

MEANWHILE…

Ed groaned as he and his brother trudged on, the mission was finally over but with that he had to go and do a dreaded report, which meant he had to go and see the stupid Colonel who took pleasure out of teasing him and making fun of his height "That bastard!" he yelled out loud for no reason, just thinking about the meeting was getting him annoyed and aggravated and he still had at least another hours walk ahead of him, why oh why had they accidentally trashed the car on the way back?

Alphonse sweat dropped at his brothers out burst; since Al had gotten his body back he had applied for the state alchemist's exam and passed with flying colours, so now like Ed he was a skilled State alchemist who didn't need to use a transmutation circle. "Come on brother its not far until we get to central" Al said softly, half wishing he was armour again because he'd never been tired as armour. With a sigh the two brothers walked down the long road to central.

--------------

Jean havoc was whistling to him self cheerily as he drove back to headquarters after running an errand, there was no real reason why he was in a chirpy mood, he just was. It was then he spotted two familiar red jackets. "Hey!" Havoc yelled as he slowed to a stop next to the brothers and wound down the window. "Are you heading to HQ chief?" Havoc asked with a grin.

"Yeah we are what it is to you!" Ed snapped, having gotten into a bad mood and wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone nicely today "Brother!" Al scolded before looking to the other apologetically "Yes we are" he said bowing "Sorry about my brother he's in a bad mood"

Havoc grinned, more then used to Ed's erratic moods swings. "Well you two want a ride? I'm heading back there myself" Jean offered lazily chewing on the end of his cigarette. "Thank you it would be much appreciated" the youngest Elric brother said a friendly smile and a bow, Ed just grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms as the Elric brothers climbed into the back seat of the car.

Jean grinned as the Elric brothers got into the car. "What you so tense about Ed? Let me guess, you have to see Mustang today am I right?" Jean said with a sly grin, as they drove to HQ. Ed glared at the man through the rear-view mirror "It's none of your business!" he snapped again.

"Calm down brother" Al said and apologised to Jean once more "I can't take it though, that smug bastard and his snide remarks and calling me stupid names like squirt, and short, and really small shrimpzilla!" the last name was followed by a short temper fit.

"Don't go that far brother, he never says too bad of things" Alphonse said, The blonde alchemist crossed his arms, huffed and turned away once more "He's still a bastard!" Ed insisted, as Havoc waved off Al's apology, and resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Ed's temper tantrum; himself, Hughes and Riza Hawkeye knew that the Colonel actually lusted after the teenage alchemist, but denied the boy his feelings and covered them with insults to the blonde's height so that The blonde wouldn't suspect. "Ah well think of it this way; the sooner you see him the sooner you can leave" Havoc said with a grin.

"Yeah but the sooner I see him, the sooner he gets his face punched in!" Ed grumbled watching the scenery pass by and not uttering another word, Al chuckled nervously at his brothers comment before sweat dropping heavily; his brother would never change, even though Al knew, that Ed knew that the Colonel wasn't such a bad guy really.

Havoc couldn't stop himself from laughing this time and he winked at Ed through the rear wing mirror good naturedly. "Come on Ed we all know that REALLY deep down you have some sort of respect for Mustang, even if he does tease you about your height" Havoc said this as the drove through the gates of Central HQ.

Ed lunged forward wrapping his hands around the man's neck and shaking him violently "Don't say stupid things like that!" he growled his eyes glinting evilly "That man is nothing but a stuck up, spoiled jerk who doesn't know a thing about people and respect!" Edward yelled not noticing that Havoc was gasping for air, or that at the rate they were going, they were going to crash into a wall. "Bother!" The younger Elric brother exclaimed in a panicked voice as he pulled the blonde off of Havoc in time and held him in place "Knock it off or we'll crash!" he scolded. Ed growled and struggled against his brother's hold before giving up "I don't like Mustang, I'll NEVER like that bastard" he said in a pouty tone.

Havoc took deep breaths and altered the cars course to stay on the road instead of smashing into a building, the dirty blonde solider rubbed at his neck sheepishly where Ed had grabbed him, but the smile didn't falter from his face as the car came to a stop inside the Central HQ and the dirty blonde solider killed the engine to the car. "Come on, out the car, I'll inform Mustang your here Ed" Havoc said, but just before he went inside the dirty blonde haired solider grinned at him evilly "Oh and Ed? We all know you get a kick out of Roy insulting you about your lack of height" Havoc then proceeded to run inside the building, like the four horsemen of the apocalypse were after him.

Al grabbed a hold of Ed before he could chase after Havoc like a hound of hell 'Why does he have to say such things?' the younger Elric though with a sigh as his older brother ranted and yelled about stupid Lieutenant's and there flapping mouths. Eventually Ed had managed to calm down enough so that they could meet up with Mustang. The Elric brothers proceeded to enter the building once Ed had calmed down. "Lets get this over with, just stay calm and everything will be okay brother" Alphonse sighed as he stopped outside of Roy's door. Ed just growled at what Al had said and burst through the door looking for Havoc, in Roy's office so he could rip him apart; Ed had said he'd never kill with alchemy but in Havoc's case, he could damn well make an exception.

Havoc however was cowering behind Hawkeye's desk as Ed walked through to Mustangs office. Roy grinned to himself; it seemed someone (Probably Jean) had annoyed Fullmetal before he had. "Ah there you are, I wondered how long it would take for me to spot you over the desk" Roy said with a smile, while his eyes raked over Ed body hungrily, he knew that Ed probably wouldn't notice and that was a good thing; the military opposed same sex relationships, especially if it was between a superior officer and his subordinate.

Ed growled at the comment and threw a fit "Bastard! I'm not that short, you freak!" The blonde teenager was in too much of a bad mood to take lightly the Colonel's sarcastic comments "Let's just get this over with, so I don't have to look at your ugly mug anymore" he growled angrily wanting dearly to be anywhere but in the Colonels office right now.

Roy smiled and stood up out of his chair "Please, Fullmetal if anyone is the freak in here it is you with your abnormal lack in height" Mustang said, hoping to make Ed blow up big style; His plan was to get Ed annoyed enough to try and attack the flame alchemist, who would, in turn pin the smaller man to the floor and see what reaction the blonde gave out. Roy inwardly smirked evilly at his plan, it was nearly flawless.

Ed tensed up, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling like that of a cat "That's it!" he yelled, lunging at Roy as he leapt over the Colonel's desk. Oh how badly he wanted to punch that smug look off the others face. Roy however, was expecting this, and had easily gotten a firm grip on Ed's metal arm before it could strike him; Using Ed's weight against him, Roy flipped the boy over and the blonde landed with a hard thud on the floor, Roy pinning him securely to the floor. The dark eyed colonel smirked and leaned down his face near the blonde's ear. "Tsk, Tsk Fullmetal, you could have had your alchemist status revoked if I had let you had hit me" Roy said in his usual tone of voice only he whispered it into the blonde alchemist's ear.

Ed was winded momentarily from his rough landing and shivered unconsciously from Roy's breath on his ear, then remembering where he was and who was speaking, started to struggle as violently as he could "Get off me!" he yelled trying to force the other away. Roy smirked evilly to himself when Ed shivered and kept a good grip on Ed as the blonde struggled. "Not until you apologize to me" Roy said simply, once again whispering in the blonde's ear. Roy liked the position he was in; he had pinned both of Ed's arms above his head, while he pinned his legs with his own. Overall, Roy Mustang really liked where he was at the moment, and had no desire to move for a while.

Ed's heart started to race as he realized how futile his struggling was "No! I'll never apologise to you!" he yelled up at Roy glaring fiercely from his current position, his golden eyes burning fiercely. 'Kuso!' his mind cursed him, how had he gotten himself into this mess and why was it affecting his body so much? Damn his body!

Roy chuckled, he had to resist the urge to just ravish the boy right now, instead Roy sighed and looked like he was disappointment, then he ever so slowly sat on Ed's lap, as he did this he brought Ed's arms from above his head to have them pinned at the blonde's sides. "Well I'm not moving until you apologize to me Ed, and we can stay like this all night if you like, Hawkeye is out on her day off, and I doubt Havoc will be intruding upon us..." Roy broke off and grinned, before leaning down, his lips mere inches away from Ed's. "So apologize...Edward"

Golden eyes widened in shock as the colonel did this as a realization hit him 'That bastard! He probably had all this planned from the start, just to embarrass me!' He thought and started struggling again, "You bastard I hate you!" He yelled trying desperately to throw the older male off him. But finding that it still didn't work switched to a new strategy.

"Al!" he yelled out desperately, embarrassing as this was, and he knew that his brother would come help him…right? Unfortunately for the blonde, Al was currently outside playing with a stray kitten that had mysteriously found its way into the military HQ and did not hear his brother's pleas for help. Ed growled at his failed attempts to escape the Colonel's clutches, and glared at the man above him fighting down a blush; this was way to close for comfort and was quickly becoming an even more uncomfortable situation.

Roy mentally thanked Havoc for brining in a stray cat especially to keep Al away from Roy's office, as the dark haired alchemist once again managed to keep Edward pinned underneath him. With a lustful smirk, he not-so-innocently brushed his knee gently against Ed's groin as he shifted and tried to get into a more comfortable position on top of Ed. "Looks like you brother isn't coming to save you Elric, so why don't you just admit defeat and apologize" _'Before my resolve breaks'_ Roy thought to himself, as he resisted the urge to undo Ed's braid and rake one of his un-gloved hands thought Ed's silky blonde hair.

Ed's eyes widened once more and he chocked back a gasp of shock and of slight pleasure that went through him at the touch of Roy's knee on his groin; There was NO WAY in hell Ed would let that jerk have the satisfaction of knowing he could rise another emotion other then rage, out of him "I'll never apologize to a bastard like you, so I hope your damn comfy Colonel shit!" Ed growled out still struggling, even though he knew it was futile; the older man outweighed him easily and could use his weight and to Ed's annoyance, height to his advantage in this situation.

"Get the hell off me you asshole!" Ed yelled trying to kick the hell out of Roy with his metal leg but he couldn't really flail about as he normally did when angered because he had a certain Colonel pinned on top of him. Ed cursed Al and wherever he had disappeared to; if his disappearance was due to another feline, the blonde would go on a killing rage to make sure that the feline race became extinct.

Roy smirked at the choked gasp Fullmetal gave out; it was quiet, but Roy picked it up easily enough and his penis twitched at the sound. Mustang sighed and shook his head "If you don't apologize, then I'm afraid that I'll just have to punish you instead" Roy said, innuendo hidden behind every damn word and he made sure Ed knew it too by whispering his words in the teens ear. "Two choices, Fullmetal; apologize, or face your punishment" Roy knew, he just knew that Edward would resist until the very end; after all, it was in the blondes nature to be as stubborn as a mule.

Ed growled, so pissed that if he wasn't already pinned he would "You have no basis on which to punish me on!" he protested angrily ignoring his body and the shivers coursing through them as Mustang spoke close to his ear, his warm breath being what was making him shiver slightly. He couldn't lose to Mustang, even if he was in a very compromising position. Damnit it all to hell, damn Al, damn the smug bastard that was on top of him, and damn his body for betraying him. He gave another growl of annoyance, Mustang, that damn pervert of a bastard had him pinned and exactly where he wanted him, 'I am going to kick his fucking ass when I get free!' the teen thought, attempting to kick the colonel with his free leg.

Mustang sensed this coming and managed to block it "Basis of punishment? You tried to hit me Ed, that is basis enough, and seen as your not going to apologize, I'll have to punish you" Roy said, and before The blonde could protest, The flame alchemist gently he brushed his knee yet again over Ed's groin before he bent down and captured Ed's lips in a kiss.

Ed tensed, he was frozen to the spot, all his movements stopped when Roy kissed him suddenly 'What the hell! What kind of punishment is this?' half his brain yelled 'He's a damn perverted paedophile!' But the other half, the other half which had only recently developed, was whooping for joy and throwing a party; after all the teasing and suggestion the Colonel had gone into action and was_ finally_ doing something.

But, since this half was still only partially developed, the more stubborn and rational, or irrational part of his brain, depending on how you look at it, took over and he turned away breaking the kiss, faint traces of a blush lining his cheeks "Bastard" he growled out, although it was much quieter then any of his previous statements. Damn that bastard for doing this to him, confusing him and angering him both at the same time, as well as sending the weirdest sensation coursing through his body, Ed cursed the dark haired alchemist's knee for what it was doing to him.

Roy smirked at Ed's more than subdued answer and chuckled and slowly brushed his knee up against Ed's crotch, again. "Why Ed, if I didn't know any better, I'd think a part of you was beginning to enjoy your punishment" Mustang teased mercilessly before he began to nibble at the blonde alchemist's neck gently, licking and sucking here and there

Ed's breath hitched at this and he attempted to free his hands to push the Colonel away, this was wrong, what the hell was wrong with the Colonel? Had he gone insane or something! He wasn't even a girl! Then something in his mind clicked; this was another stupid ploy to piss him off! Mustang was insulting him by treating him like he would a girl! This angered Ed off to no extent; how dare that bastard toy with him like that!

With a surprising amount of strength and energy Ed didn't know he had, he managed to flip them and pinned the Colonel down, his flesh hand on Roy's throat and his auto-mail one poised in the air ready to strike, his legs straddled either side of the raven haired man's hips, and he growled "You bastard! I'm not a girl!' he yelled bringing his fist down to strike the others face.

Roy didn't know what happened until Ed had flipped them over; Roy smirked, Ed being all dominant? That was a definite turn on, quickly he caught Ed's fist and stopped its descent to his face as he spoke calmly. "Really? Good, because I wouldn't be kissing you if you were female" Roy said huskily, before using his other hand to tug on Ed's shirt sown and bring the blonde Alchemist down for another passionate kiss.

Ed was shocked, no…stumped was a batter word. Yes, Ed was stumped by what Mustang had just said. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean? Does that mean that the bastard's gay?' Ed thought, but it didn't add up…Roy Mustang had a notorious reputation for stealing other people's girlfriends and sleeping around with women, and he was _always_ going on about how the female personnel should wear tiny miniskirts.

This was _way_ to confusing for his 16 year old brain to comprehend; he tried to pull back and away from the Colonel, but Roy had a pretty good hold upon the back of his neck, and his auto mail arm was also held firmly, if he moved his left hand as well, he'd fall completely onto the other man and he did not want that.  
Faintly, he thought that maybe he should apologize and end this, but he still didn't believe he should and somehow he knew lying would only make this bad (to him anyway) situation worse. 'Give in' a part of him hissed 'enjoy it' it urged, more persistent this time. 'I can't, it's wrong' Ed thought as he tried to block out all thoughts and concentrated solely on getting away from Mustang.

Roy knew that he'd confused Ed, I mean all he'd ever talked about was getting all females in the military to wear miniskirts and going out with as many women as possible...but all of that had changed since he had met Ed, no one had noticed bar Hughes, Havoc and Hawkeye, but Roy had actually stopped going out on dates with women, and the only time he bragged about the miniskirts was when everyone else was around, in truth, he'd given up on dates and getting women into miniskirts a LONG time ago. Roy broke the kiss and saw confusion in Ed's eyes, Mustang chuckled to himself and let go of Ed so he could move.

Ed quickly put distance between himself and the dark haired male "You!" he said "you bastard! I should report you for this or something!" he exclaimed eyes wide and mouth gaping. That had to have been one of the most disturbing, yet arousing experiences in all his life, what disturbed and sickened him the most was that a large part of him had enjoyed it, it had enjoyed it a lot, and was currently willing him to pounce on the Colonel and continue what they were doing, which of course, rationally Ed would never do, because that would mean Mustang would have won yet again. He looked around for something to throw at the bastard and found he wasn't close enough to anything to throw and had backed himself into a wall; he stood on his legs and glared daggers at Roy.

Roy sighed a strange, satisfied smirk on his face and slowly he stood up from the floor, taking of his blue uniform jacket and dumping it on a nearby sofa, leaving only his white shirt (With the two buttons at the top of the shirt undone) "I don't mean to sound like I'm threatening you or anything Fullmetal, but who would believe you?" Roy smiled and knelt next to Ed so that they were at eye level; Roy was close enough to touch the blonde, but also far away enough for Ed to get up and run if he wanted to. "And besides, I have a feeling part of you enjoyed what just happened...right Ed?" Roy asked, locking his onyx eyes with Ed's golden ones.

Ed looked away, while biting his bottom lip in anger, and how could that bastard see right through him so easily? Besides it wasn't his fault! He was a teenager, teenaged bodies acted weird to the right kind of stimuli right? But that normally came from a girl and not a guy! He glared down at Roy since he was standing and the other was crouching, although sadly, there wasn't much height different and that really annoyed the blonde.

But Roy was right; who would believe him that Roy, the super pervert womanizer had sexually assaulted him? It would make him seem bad for saying such things and tarnish his reputation. "Kuso!" he cursed clenching his fists, knowing that he was stuck there. Why oh why had this day taken a turn for the worse? Roy stood and smiled at the blonde. "Kuso, doesn't answer my question Ed" Roy said, as he stood and closed in on Ed a little more (Though there was still space for him to move) "And as you superior officer I demand you answer the question truthfully, did you enjoy it or not?" Ed blinked as Roy was once again towering over him, how he dare pull that trump card, it was mean and cruel, and downright unfair. He blinked a few times and muttered a reply "I didn't hear that" Roy said arrogance clear in his tone "I said-" Ed started to yell, but was cut off as the phone rang, both males looked to the black phone, Ed with relief, Roy in annoyance.

The Colonel frowned and moved away from Ed slightly so he could pick up the phone; Roy had a premonition that it was Hughes, so he put his gloves on. (Lol) "Stay there Fullmetal" Roy ordered, as he picked up the phone, his eyes not leaving Ed's.

"Why hello Roy, how nice of you to answer" Hughes voice rang out from the other side of the phone "I can't believe how big Elysia (sp?) Is turning 4 years old next month! And she's such a doll, a genius even!" the male exclaimed in a gushy voice from the other side of the phone "Her smile warms my heart and it just makes my eyes water to hear her laugh" he said prattling on about his beloved daughter. Ed meanwhile was very slowly and very cautiously inching his way along the wall and towards the door. He knew Roy was watching him very closely but in a daring instant, he made a mad dash for the door.

Roy, figured that this would happen, hence another reason why he'd put his gloves on. Roy merely clicked his fingers and the entrance to his office was suddenly engulfed in flames, preventing Ed from escaping. "Hughes as much as I enjoy speaking to you on the phone, I'm rather busy at the moment...I'm dealing with Full metal's…report..." Roy said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Eyeah!" Ed screeched at the flames and stopped mid run.

"Oh ho, you're finally making your move hmm?" Hughes said, and Roy could practically hear the smirk and barley contained laughter in his voice "Well good luck to you, god knows you'll need it with him! I'll leave you to it…but Roy, don't traumatize the boy to much" Roy smirked and rolled his eyes at Hughes voice; typical of the man to be giving him advice "Of course I won't...much, goodbye Hughes" then with a chuckle, he hung up the phone. Hughes also hung up and started laughing, before the woman at the front desk told him to shut up and get back to work.

Ed rounded and glared at the Colonel from across the room "Let me out!" he exclaimed pointing his hand towards the door. Roy put the phone away and walked over to Ed, pulling him away from the door, a good grip on Ed's shirt. Then using alchemy Roy lowered the oxygen density in the air, which put the fire out. "Your not leaving until you answered my question, though I give you full marks for trying to escape" Roy said with a smirk.

"Damn you bastard let me go!" Ed said stubbornly grabbing Roy's hand trying to force the other to release him; he silently pleaded for some miracle to save him, but suspected that Hughes phone call had been it and he had lost his opportunity. "Teme what does it matter if I enjoyed it or not, doesn't' change the fact that you're a sick bastard!"

"Ah...so you did enjoy it..." Roy said, a smile forming on his face, not a smirk but a true smile of warmth and affection. "Hmmm, I'm sick am I?" Roy smiled and kissed to top of Ed's forehead quickly before letting go of Ed a sad look on his face. "Why am I sick Ed? Is it because I'm in love with you and wanted to find out how you felt in my own way, or because you think I'm using you for a quick fix?"

Ed's eyes widened a blush coming onto his cheeks again "I never said that" he exclaimed flailing his arms at his sides "And there is no way that YOU are capable of love!" he exclaimed, "You are a bastard who is self absorbed and only cares for himself as well as toying with me because I'm short!" he heaved, so maybe he had went a little bit overboard, but come on, what would you do if someone you had considered a rival or opponent of sorts confessed love for you out of the blue? "And I won't be a quick fix for you" he said, having misheard the question.

Roy smirked and shook his head, obviously amused "Okay, 1) You might as well have said you liked it, because your body certainly did, 2) I am capable of love, I'm human just like you are, contrary to popular belief and 3) I never said I wanted you to be a quick fix, that was a part of my question" Roy said then with a deep breath he turned from Ed and sat back at his desk. "You can go now if you want to" Roy said 'But no worries' Roy thought to himself 'you'll come back demanding answers, I know you will' Roy thought as he leaned back in his chair.

Ed gaped at Mustang for a few moments before turning on his heel and leaving the room "That jerk" he grumbled as he stormed down the hall, in a far worse mood then ever before "How dare he say that to me" he yelled still stomping through the halls "I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance!" he yelled, exiting the Office part of the HQ and headed to his residence in Central, where Al no doubt would be.

As expected Al was there and looked up when his brother entered the room cursing the Colonel's name to the 7th levels of hell "Brother! Are you okay? Did you meeting go well?" he asked innocently when he heard his brother enter there room Ed didn't answer at first, instead he slammed the front door hard, and that was never a good sign. "No it did not!" Ed yelled flailing his arms once more "It was the worst meeting in the history of that jerk wads meetings!" Al bit his lip worriedly, he's never seen his brother so hysterical from one of Mustangs meetings before "Calm down brother, it couldn't have been that bad" he said

"I will not calm down!" Ed screeched throwing a fit and starting his destructive venting session. Al sighed and shook his head; there was no way he would be able to stop his brother until he'd gotten all his pent up anger out of his system. Quietly, Al left the room and his brother to his childish behaviour and went off to find the possible source of the problem, Colonel Mustang. He stopped in front of the Colonel's door and knocked on it gently "Colonel Mustang?" he called peeking through the door.

Roy, who had been trying to focus on paperwork rather than thinking about Ed, looked up and was genuinely surprised "Alphonse? Is something wrong?" _'Idiot of course something is wrong, Ed is throwing a hissy fit no doubt!'_ Roy's brain scolded him. Alphonse entered the room and bowed "Ano colonel mustang sir, I was wondering what happened between you and my brother, he seems more angry then normal."

"Ah..." Was all Roy said for a moment, contemplating on exactly what to say to you younger Elric brother "I believe that he's angry at something I've said and done, but there's no need to worry, the situation will sort itself out soon enough" Roy said giving the younger Elric a friendly smile, but Al didn't buy it for a minute; he knew how Ed 'sorted things out himself' and when he did, it never turned out very well; the boy would be left confused, angry and way to depressed for Al's liking, whatever Roy had said he could tell was not going to be good. And if it would hurt his brother well he would solve this before it got to that point.

"Many excuses sir, but I want to know exactly what happened, so we can save military property and us both some grief on my brothers behalf" he would not back down. Roy blinked, knowing that Al had seen right though him avoiding the question then sighed, knowing that Al could be as stubborn as his brother. "Alright, long story short, I came onto Ed and told him I was in love with him" Mustang said, waiting for the look of horror and shock to pass across Al's face.

The younger Elric's eyes bulged and he started to stutter and blink, before he took a calming breath and sighed, he should have seen this, he was very empathetic after all, well he did know there wasn't as much hate on the colonels side as there was from Ed, but love? How could that be possible? But on the other hand, how could it not? Those two had such an intense connection weather they be yelling at each other, or most precisely Ed yelling and Roy being a cocky bastard, he was more shocked he hadn't seen it sooner. Then he bowed to the Colonel "congratulations sir, and I wish you well" he said, he was quite open minded about these things, and could easily come to terms with such seemingly impossible things.

He understood now exactly why Ed was in such a foul mood, he was confused, and when he got confused he got extremely temperamental, and who knew the blonde better then his younger brother? Alphonse knew that Ed respected and even somewhat liked the colonel, maybe not the extent that Roy might hope, but still, maybe in some weird way things would work out, at least he hoped they would. He understood now and smiled "Oh, and thank you for the kitten, I'm guessing it was in the headquarters so you two could have private time together?" The colonel flushed lightly and Al smiled "I named him Skuzz and he's very happy now" he said.

Roy nodded "I'm glad I have your blessing to go through with this, it makes me feel a little more relaxed" Roy said with a smile. "Oh, and thank Havoc for the cat, it was him who brought him inside" With a small smile and a wave of his hand he dismissed Alphonse "Oh and Al...I would appreciate it if you pretended you didn't know what was going on, if he found out that you knew, things might get more difficult than they already are"

Al turned to the dark haired alchemist and smiled "That's alright, I didn't plan on letting him know anyway, he still thinks I am really young and oblivious to the world" he gave a small laugh "Goodbye Colonel Mustang" he said and left, mostly to go clean up after his brother. It was rather late in the evening by now and the young Elric was quite tired.

-------------

The sight that greeted him however, stirred a fire of rage within Alphonse's gentle soul; Ed was currently chasing his precious new kitten around their place, threatening to kill the poor innocent creature. Ed stopped when he felt a dark presence behind him and slowly turned around, actually scared for his life.

"Brother" Al said in a dark and scary tone

"It's… It's not what it looks like Al" Ed said slowly shying away from his younger brother, his eyes wide in fear; there room, hell the whole apartment was a complete disaster area and that only served to tick the younger Elric off even more. Alphonse cracked his knuckles before promptly kicking the other Elric brother out of the already broken window (Luckily they were only on the ground floor of the building) "Don't come back tonight!" he yelled at his older brother slamming the shutters shut.

He gathered the small grey and white kitten into his arms and started petting him fondly. "Geez" Ed muttered picking himself up and heading off "It's only a mangy cat, dogs are much better anyway" he grumbled walking along the streets now, his hands in his pockets. He hated when he upset or pissed off his younger brother, when he'd been a suit of armour he had been scary, but somehow Al was even more terrifying in his human form.

---------

And that was the first chapter, these was more originally but wouldn't accept it so I had to cut it down. Enjoy Anyway!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


	2. Sleepover

Okay Chapter 2 is up! XD Thanks to everyone who reviewd and urged me to continue hee! I hope you guys enjoy!

----------------

Chapter 2 - Sleepover

---------------

Roy Mustang had finally managed to finish his paperwork in the office about an hour after Alphonse had left and with a tired sigh, left Headquarters to go back to his house, when it stared to rain heavily; luckily the Colonel had a large umbrella and was quite safe from the rain, and was walking along the road when he spotted a familiar red coat. 'Ed? What is he still doing wandering around?' Roy thought.

The dark haired alchemist's first thought, was that Ed went for a walk to calm down from all that had happened in his office, but the flame alchemist knew that Ed hated it when it rained because it made his metal limbs rust and squeak. 'So that means that Alphonse must have kicked him out, hmm I wonder why'

Ed was grumbling to himself as it started to rain and cursed loudly, wrapping his good arm around the other in a pathetic attempt to shield it more from the rain "Stupid cat" he muttered "Stupid Al, damn it, this is all that bastards Mustang's fault" he cursed.

Silently Roy sneaked up behind Ed, who hadn't noticed him yet and after hearing what Ed said, placed the umbrella above the blonde's damp head, and using his other arm to hug the blonde close to him from behind. "Well Fullmetal, I apologise for whatever it is that is my fault" Roy said in Ed's ear.

The blonde teen froze when he heard this and struggled out of Mustangs grasp and out from under the umbrella and looked at Roy with a scowl "My ass you are!" he yelled flailing about so that Mustang would keep away "You, you just stay away from me!" he pointed at Roy, despite the fact he was getting soaked and it was really getting to him.

But Ed was more mad at Al than at Roy now, because it was his younger brother that had kicked him out when it had started to rain, and that was really mean in his opinion, oh how flightily his temper was, he had no where to go damnit, and now he was stuck out in the streets with the perverted Colonel, and from the looks of it, everyone else was safely inside their warm houses, so they were alone even; Ed groaned at this realization. It just wasn't his day; Ed sighed in despair; the gods up in heaven must be playing the 'Lets screw up the eldest Elric's life' game, the blonde mentally cursed every god he could think of.

Roy chuckled at Ed's reaction "Alright Ed, but just so you know, your even cuter when your angry" Roy murmured, then silently, he handed Ed the umbrella he'd been carrying "I think you need it more than I do" Was all Roy said before he turned to walk off in the direction of his house. "Hey!" Ed yelled after the other still holding the umbrella before chasing after Roy "Hey, you jerk, don't say stupid things like that" he exclaimed, handing Roy the umbrella back, even though after what Roy had done to him, he should have hit the other with it. He walked along beside Roy silently, he did indeed need the cover from the rain, but he wasn't heartless enough to make the Colonel suffer the watery fate of the rain too. "Don't think this means I like you" he grumbled.

Roy wanted to laugh at this statement; the fact that Ed was actually following him home and cared enough to give him his umbrella back was proof enough that Ed cared. "Whatever you say Edward...so why are you out here anyway, I thought out here in the rain would be the last place you'd be" Roy inquired lightly.

Ed folded his arms over his chest "Not that I should tell you, but Al kicked me out of the house, god can he be scary" he muttered "All because I was chasing his stupid cat, which I know is the reason he didn't come to my rescue when you started coming on to me!" he exclaimed rounding on the Colonel suddenly "So this is your fault" he said.

Roy blinked then smiled to himself "Actually, it was 2nd Lieutenant Havoc's idea to bring in a cat while I was 'Coming on' to you" the flame alchemist said, while waggling his fingers to make speech marks at the 'coming on' part. "So if you want to blame anyone for the cat, blame him, not me Edward" Roy said a sly smile gracing his face. "Besides I thought you were enjoying yourself when I came on to you?" the Colonel said, knowing that the boy would probably blush and deny it...again.

But Roy was disappointed as Ed did nothing but growl angrily at his comment about Havoc. The blonde teenager meanwhile what plotting revenge on a certain blonde solider; oh Havoc was SO going to pay; first for all his stupidity in the car, and then for providing his brother with a feline; anyone who knew them, knew Al was in love with cats, especially stray ones. He heard Roy's comment and held a fist in front of his own face while he calmed his rage, punching the other right now wouldn't solve anything, although it would feel rather nice "I can't help what my body enjoys!" he yelled before clamping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and not quite believe that he'd just blurted that out. "I mean, I didn't enjoy it at all you sick freak!"

Roy blink at this outburst and did something no one had ever heard him do before, he couldn't help himself; He burst out laughing. The sound was full and loud yet at the same time a soft and delicate sound. When Roy had finally gotten himself under control he looked over at Ed and smirked "Your so amusing, even after that slip up your still going to deny that you like me" Roy sighed then just as suddenly grabbed the from to Ed shirt and kissed him quickly, no tongue, just two lips pressing together gently. "If this is you in denial I can't wait to see what you like when you're compliant" Roy whispered before pulling away from Edward and continuing to walk to his house as though nothing had just happened.

The blonde blushed heavily and looked away "Stupid bastard" he grumbled "And I don't like you!" he exclaimed "I said that my body did, and everyone knows your body could like something you hate!" Wow, that sounded stupid even to his own ears, too late to take it back now "Besides I'd never comply with you anyway" he huffed "I am not gay"

Roy just chuckled, not looking convinced "Suuuure your not..." Roy muttered under his breath before he coughed an his voice returned to normal "I said that too at first, I never wanted to admit I was attracted to another guy either" Roy said before he smirked knowingly at Ed. The blonde Alchemist glared at the other "Well your such a pervert you'd sleep with anything breathing with two legs anyway" Not that really could say much about his own sexuality, he was young and, very in experienced, not that he'd ever in a million years let Mustang know that of course.

"I am not attracted to you" he said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself then the other. The flame alchemist just smirked and shrugged "Whatever you say Fullmetal" Roy said as he reached his house. Roy was tempted to ask the blonde in, but he had a feeling that Ed wouldn't take the offer _'He's stubborn remember? He'd rather be out in the rain than warm and dry in your house with you' _Silently Roy handed him the umbrella. "Take that with you and go back to your dorm, if you apologize to Al enough, you know he'll forgive you"

"I don't want your stinking umbrella!" he exclaimed angrily "and I'm not apologizing to al either" he said stubbornly, although he really didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't go back home, 'Bloody cat' he thought. He turned to leave the Colonels porch and head out in search of a semi dry place to stay.

The Colonel sighed and raked a hand through his slightly damp hair and decided on his former idea "Well I know that with your stubborn streak, you're probably going to reject me when I offer this, but you could always stay in my house tonight in a spare bedroom, and I promise I wont touch you" Roy said "I'll call Al and tell him you're here; even if he is mad at you Ed, he'll want to know your alright"

Ed thought about this for a moment, being trapped in the Colonel's house all night? But he had promised that he wouldn't touch him, and he really didn't want to worry Al even if this was his entire fault. The blonde sighed in defeat "Fine" he grumbled; he was getting rather cold anyway. Roy nodded and opened his door, and went inside, leaving it open for the blonde to follow. The dark haired alchemist sighed as he took off his dark coat and hung it up on the coat stand, and then he went into the kitchen "Would you like some coffee, or would you rather have hot chocolate?" Roy asked no sarcasm in his voice; see Roy mustang had a secret; he was a bit of a chocoholic.

Ed walked through the door and closed it quietly behind him he took off his muddy boots and hung up his jacket "Hot chocolate please" he said, not for the fact that he was young or anything, but he had always made it a point never to touch coffee because he had read somewhere that it stunts your growth. Ed sighed not sure what to do for a moment; so maybe the bastard could be a decent human after all, that still didn't mean he wasn't a jerk and a pervert. He stood around though so as to not soak any of the colonel's furniture, since he himself was soaked to the bone.

Roy nodded and put the hot chocolate in the mugs, and while he was waiting for the water to boil, he rummaged through his cupboard and threw Ed a couple of fluffy blue towels. "Sit down Fullmetal your not on duty now" Roy said jokingly before he turned his attention back to the hot chocolate.

Ed made a face at his superior officer and put one of the towels on a chair before using the other to dry his auto mail "Just because I'm here doesn't mean you can boss me around" Ed said but it wasn't his normal snappy tone, the Colonel's house was rather nice and somehow had a cosy feel to it; the living room had a rich dark blue carpet and matching curtains while the walls were painted a light cream colour, a pair of bookshelves were on either side of the roaring fireplace and there were two cream coloured chars and a matching sofa. All this made the young blonde feel slightly relaxed, even though he was wary of the older alchemist jumping him or something.

Roy chuckled to himself as he walked back into his living room, a towel around his neck and the hot chocolate in his hands, quickly handed Ed his hot chocolate and sat down in a large leather chair opposite the teenage alchemist. "I wasn't ordering you to Ed, I just meant you don't have to stand around looking uncomfortable that's all" The dark haired alchemist said as he used the towel around his neck to dry his soaked hair.

Ed sighed "I was trying to be nice" he said staring down into the cup his auto mail hand held, a towel hung around his own neck but he made no move to dry his hair, and just let the towel soak up what it could. "You didn't poison this did you?" he asked, needing to say something more in character for himself then actually being civil towards the dark haired alchemist.

Mustang chuckled and shook his head. "No Ed, I did not poison your hot chocolate, that isn't my style" Roy's onyx eyes glinted in the dimness of the room as he chuckled to himself at Ed's implied statement, the literal term of 'death by chocolate' (Or hot chocolate in this case). "Just drink it Ed, I'll phone Alphonse and let him know your here" Roy said standing and going over to his phone which, was in the kitchen.

"Ah" Ed said and sipped the drink "Ah! Hot!" he yelled putting it down and clutching his throat, he had burned his tongue and throat "Damnit, this is your fault!" he yelled at Roy who wasn't in the room, he hadn't poisoned the drink but he had heated it up to much on purpose, or at least he had in Ed's opinion.

Roy chuckled as he dialled the number to Al and Ed apartment. "I don't know what you did but how can it be my fault if I'm not in the room?" Roy asked as he waited for Al to pick up the phone. Ed cursed quietly; it was so much easier to blame others.

---------------

Al picked up the phone as it rang at him, the room was clean now and the cat sat purring in his lap "Hello?" he said wondering who would call him, Ed was far to irresponsible to be calling him, besides his brother was probably off fuming somewhere. Mustang chuckled to himself as he heard Ed curse quietly. 'Stubborn as ever' Roy thought, just then Alphonse answered the phone.

"Alphonse? It Colonel Mustang, I'm calling about Ed, before you start worrying he's fine, he's going to be staying at my place overnight if that's okay with you" Mustang said in one breath; he knew how worried and over protective Al could be over his brother sometimes.

Alphonse had opened his mouth to say something when the Colonel had cut him off, he smiled lightly "alright fine, you better take care of him, and if you lay one finger on him I'll kick your ass" he threatened, surprised that hid older brother was actually over at the Colonel's place in the first place. Roy smiled to himself "Don't worry I'll be good Alphonse" Roy joked with a smile on his lips "I'd better go before Ed gets even more grumpy"

Al nodded even the Colonel couldn't see it "alright then, bye" he hung up the phone and went back to sit on the couch petting Skuzz the kitten happily "My mean older brother won't harm you tonight" he smiled

Ed was drinking his hot chocolate now that it had cooled slightly, still occasionally muttering curses about Mustang and plotting to burn him. Roy nodded and chuckled to himself, Alphonse was a nice person, but he acted a BIT too much like the older sibling sometimes. With a sigh the flame alchemist walked back into his living room and sat back down on the chair opposite Ed "Al says it okay for you to say here, when you've finished you drink I'll show you your room"

Ed grumbled something that Roy didn't hear but nodded then said "Sure whatever," he said finishing his drink. "It's not like I want to spend more time in your presence anyway" Roy smirked into his hot chocolate and resisted the urge to glomp the younger alchemist; Ed looked so adorable when he was sulking, but he prevailed finishing he hot chocolate, and waited for Ed.

Can we go now?" he asked impatiently, it wasn't that he was tired, more he wanted to get out of his sopping wet clothes and throw a nice blanket or something dry around himself for warmth, mind you the hot chocolate had warmed him a little, it wasn't doing any good for his outer temperature, and the last thing he wanted to do was get sick. Roy nodded and stood "Follow me then" Ropy said as he led the younger man upstairs, they walked across the hallway and Mustang stopped at the second door on his left "This is your room, mine is across fro yours and the bathroom is next door alright?" Ed nodded "Yeah, yeah I got it" he said waving the other off and opening the door to Mustangs guest room. "Good night…and thanks" he said before closing the door not waiting or letting the other reply.

The older alchemist sighed; he had expected Ed to slam the door in his face, with a tired yawn, Roy went into his own bed room and stripped down to his silk boxers, then he slipped into bed, and closed his eyes trying to sleep instead of thinking about the blonde alchemist in the room across from him.

Ed striped down to his tank top and boxers before climbing into bed, he lay on his back for a long while listening to the rain before he finally fell asleep, mostly out of boredom then exhaustion. A few hours later Ed awoke with a start, thunder had crashed loudly and he was covered in a cold sweat, it wasn't the thunder that had awoke him though no, it was his dreams, dreams of his mother when they had transmuted her, dreams of Nina's body blood splattered and dead in the alley, dreams of the horrible things he had seen in his 16 years of existence.

He turned to call to Al, but blinked and remembered that his brother wasn't there, he remembered where he was then, and looked down at his lap sadly. Al wasn't here, meaning he couldn't seek comfort from the others nearby presence, which would mean he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. On nights like this, he would seek comfort from his brother, even when Al had been a suit of armour it still calmed him knowing that he was nearby and made him feel slightly better.

He looked to the door and scowled at where his thoughts had brought him; there was no way in the 7th levels of hell that, he was going to go and seek a comforting presence from the flame alchemist, no way, but even as he denied that he was going to do it, his feet carried him to the door and his hand turned the door handle.

He blinked through the darkness still un-believing what he was doing before crossing the hall and ever so slowly turned the knob to the Colonel's room. With the stealth of a cat he slipped into the room and closed the door, silently creeping towards the bed.

'He's asleep thank kami' he thought, he wouldn't know what he'd do if the dark haired male caught him sneaking into his room. Slowly he sat at the end of Roy's bed careful not to wake the other, before curling up on his side and staring at the wall his back to the others legs, at that moment he was happy he was small because he took up no more room then a dog would at the foot of the bed.

It disturbed him that he was actually taking comfort in having the other near, but he brushed it off as nothing, telling himself it was the comfort of just another person, and not because it was Colonel Mustang that he was lying near, slowly his eyes drifted closed and he fell back asleep despite the intensity of the raging thunder storm.

-----------------

Roy couldn't sleep because of the fact that his mind was telling him to go onto Ed's room and do naughty things to him, but eventually he was able to close his eyes, and was just about to fall fast asleep despite the heavy thunderstorm going on outside, when he heard his door open. Roy tensed for a moment and he cracked open one eye a millimetre to see none other than Ed creeping over to his bed.

Roy closed his eyes again and forced his face not to frown as he though about what was going on, more than a little confused 'What the hell? What is he doing?' Roy thought as he forced his body to relax and fake sleep as he felt Ed climb onto his bed and lie down at the side of him, not close to him but he was lying on the bed nonetheless.

After a while he could hear deep steady breathing coming from Ed and opened his eyes. Roy smiled to himself lazily; Ed looked so calm and peaceful and innocent when he was asleep; like nothing in the world could ever hurt him. Roy smiled and slowly, he reached over and pulled the sleeping blonde alchemist into his arms, careful not to move him suddenly, lest the blonde suddenly woke up, then the dark haired alchemist settled back down, his chin resting on the top of Ed's blonde head. With a tired smile Roy Mustang finally closed his dark eyes and drifted off to sleep

--------------

Whee! What do you think? Good no? Please give me some good comments! Read and review!


	3. Awakening and Confessions

Okay Chapter three if finally up! I huge thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

------------------

Chapter 3- Awakening and Confessions

------------------

The next morning, Ed yawned widely as the sun pierced through his eyelids rousing him from sleep. He attempted to stretch out in his normal feline like habits but found that he couldn't, confused he opened his eyes and found out that he was staring into the chest of someone else…a MALE someone else. Blinking once, twice, and then a third time he looked up at the stranger's face and realized who that chest belonged too.

'That bastard said he wouldn't touch me!' his mind screamed half of him pissed the other man and the other half was in panic 'How dare he sneak into my room!' he then blinked looked around said room and remembered that it was he that had snuck into Roy's room and not the other way around. The blonde alchemist mentally groaned; how could he have ever thought that sleeping next to Roy to feel comfort from his nightmares was a good idea?

Suddenly, Roy made a small noise in his sleep and Ed spazzed out in surprise "Ayah!" he yelled, pulling Roy's arms from around him and pushed himself away from the other. Unfortunately he was so focused on scrambling away backwards from the Colonel that he didn't notice the edge of the bed and inevitably he fell off it, almost landing on his head but at a much more awkward and painful angle. "Ow, that hurts" he groaned holding his head and good shoulder as he winced in pain.

Roy was jerked awake at Ed's sudden yelp, but at first the flame alchemist groaned and covered his face with the covers of the bed deciding to ignore it, but upon hearing a dull thump and an 'Ow', the dark haired alchemist moved the blankets from his head and sat up, blinking groggily and looked around his room sleepily; at first he didn't see anything out of place, then he peered over the edge of the bed where the groaning was coming from and stared at Ed wearily. "Fullmetal? What are you doing?" Roy asked half annoyed at being woken up so early and half amused at seeing Ed collapsed at the side of his bed.

It was then that he remembered what had happened last night and smiled deciding to tease the blonde. "Do you always sneak into people beds at night when they invite you over, or is it just me?" The dark haired alchemist asked with a smirk on his face. Ed glared up at Roy, his head and shoulder forgotten as he scowled at his superior officer "Shut up bastard!" he yelled, the faintest traces of a blush on his face, while inwardly Edward was cursing himself repeatedly; this had to have been one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

He stood and levelled a glare at Roy "Do you always break your promises when opportunity knocks?" he shot back before a yawn ripped his face in half, ruining the glare he was trying to hold, and out of habit he stretched lazily as he always did when he woke up in the morning, while unknowingly giving Roy a _very_ nice view of his flat stomach as his shirt rose with his outstretched arms

Roy smirked and eyed the view of Ed's skin out of the corner of his eye, then laughed "I didn't break my promise I stayed away from you, you were the one who came here, if I mistook you for a pillow I do apologize, but you can't blame me...you are small enough to be interpreted as one, either way I didn't break my promise, you did"

Ed growled annoyed at the small comment and threw one of the pillows at Roy in retaliation "I am not small enough to be a pillow!" he exclaimed "And come on don't give me that crap; you'd have to be really stupid to mistake a body full of metal for a pillow" he yelled, his hair was tousled and really messy but he could care less right now. "This is your fault so don't try and blame me!" he said "besides I lay way over there" he pointed to the end of the bed "far away from your arms! And I was not cuddled up to you, so this is your fault".

The dark haired alchemist just rolled his eyes and yawned, there was no way he was going to tell the teen that he'd been awake when Ed had walked into his room so he just brushed it off and sighed "Whatever Fullmetal, I was asleep at the time, and no one really knows how we ended up hugging so let's just leave it at it was a mistake on both our parts shall we?" Roy yawned again and headed to the bath room but before he did, he quickly kissed Ed on the forehead "And for your, information, you were a good pillow" Then Roy ran out the room and locked the bathroom door before Ed had a chance to attack him.

Argh!" Ed yelled kicking the wall with his good foot in irritation, before screaming in pain and hoping around "That hurt!" he yelped at the pain lacing up his foot, mentally he added his foot to the list of things to blame on Roy Mustang. Grumbling, he stormed down the stairs to get a glass of water and massage his sore muscles, he would never admit it, but he had never slept as soundly as he had last night. He blushed at his thoughts then and shook his head to clear his head "Stupid bastard" he grumbled softly whilst sitting at the kitchen table.

Roy clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter as he heard the blonde teen cry out in pain; the look of shock on Ed's face before he'd run off was priceless! Quickly, Roy washed and shaved before putting on his dressing gown; today was his day off work so he could quite easily relax and do nothing all day, The dark haired alchemist went downstairs and went into the kitchen, passing the grumbling blonde sat at the table and began to make some pancakes for breakfast.

Without asking permission, and not really wanting to be in the same room as Roy at the moment, Ed snuck upstairs took the bathroom so he could clean up quickly and get dressed, but instead of pulling on his complete outfit. He settled for his boxers, pants and black tank top, before he headed back downstairs knowing he'd have to face Roy at some point and not only that but his stomach was grumbling for food.

The blonde hated to admit it, but the food Roy was cooking smelled damn good, and as he entered the kitchen his stomach growled quite audibly and he chuckled in embarrassment "ehehe" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, before slipping into his previous chair and watched the dark haired man cook.

Roy smiled upon hearing Ed walk back into the kitchen and sit down and flipped the pancakes over. Roy turned to him with a smile "Could you get the orange juice out of the fridge...unless you'd like milk instead" Roy joked, knowing of the blonde's intense loathing for the stuff. Ed grumbled about the milk comment and got the orange juice out, he was far more concerned with filling his belly with food then shooting off insults at the dark haired bastard. Roy just chuckled to himself as he finished making the pancakes and put them onto two plates, he handed one to Ed and put the other on the table for himself before sitting down across from the blonde alchemist.

Edward plopped into his chair once more across from Roy and smirked "so you can do more then be a smug bastard it seems" he quipped; okay so he lied, maybe there was room for a few insults.

Roy smirked not insulted in the least and nodded "You think I had servants do my cooking and cleaning Edward?" Roy asked; it wouldn't surprise him if Ed thought that, a lot of people had done at first. "Just be quite and eat your pancakes before I do" Roy said deciding he really didn't want to hear Edwards answer because no doubt it wouldn't be good. The blonde growled at the last comment and dragged his plate even closer to himself as he started to eat, before he answered.

"I just thought one of your many lady friends and bed mates did it for you" he said with a smirk before downing his glass of orange juice. Roy visibly winced at Ed's comment; Ouch, that had actually hit a nerve in the dark haired man "Lady Friends? I haven't had a 'lady friend' as you call them, over here in over two years, in fact I haven't dated anyone in over two years either" Roy said, knowing that Ed would likely look either shocked or disbelieving.

Ed put his fork and knife atop and empty plate and to the dark haired alchemist's surprise, he merely smirked at Roy and raised an eyebrow "Must have been hard for you then, all that time, alone, with no one to keep you warm at night only your dreams to keep you going?" he said resting his chin in his hand "And lusting after a minor who was so short you couldn't see him in a crowd of midgets?" his tone was airy, and odd. The blonde teen was up to something he was going to get down to the bottom of this little charade.

Uh Oh.

Roy did NOT like Ed's tone of voice; he was up to something and Ed wanted him to know it. "Not really...It was harder for me when I had to send you out on missions" Roy said trying to act as casual as Edward, but really not feeling all that relaxed or laid back. "And for the last time I'm in love with you not lusting after you" Roy paused then smirked as he remembered a part of the blonde's comment "But your right you ARE so short I wouldn't be able to see you in a crowd of midgets"

Ed's eyebrow twitched at the comment knowing that he had walked in on that comment, but he kept himself surprisingly composed "Is there really a difference between lust and love? And how can you be so sure? Have you loved someone before, are you sure you don't love me like you would a son?" he said still in the calm and airy tone.

He stood up walked over to Mustang and leaned in close to Roy, his face a few inches away from the dark haired alchemist's "How can you be certain you are in love?" he asked "Are you sure it's just not a strong sexual attraction?" he waggled his eyebrows "Because we could end this right now and we both could be on our merry way"

Roy blinked at Ed then smiled; the blonde was being an adult about all this and demanding answers, it was strange but not unpleasant "Ah I see…" Roy was silent for a moment before he answered the blonde teenager's question. "I'm not saying this to sound superior Edward, but I'm 26 years old, I'm older than you therefore I have a bit more experience of love than you do. The difference between love and lust is that lust is easily diminished, it crumbles away easily and fades, but love…Love is an eternal thing, yet it is twisted and can be painful, but that is loves nature, for you to love and love again." Roy took a deep breath and looked at Ed.

"I know I love you because I don't love you just for your looks Ed, which is what lust, is usually based on. I love you because of who you are, I love your fiery attitude, I love it when you get annoyed when people talk about your height, I love the way in which you care about others ,but hardly ever think of yourself, I love you...for being you Ed, there is no way around it"

Roy took a deep breath and sighed then leaned back in his chair lost in his thoughts. "I remember when I first met you in Risambull (sp?) You were in a lot of pain then I knew I didn't need to see the fact you'd lost your arm and leg for that, but you still looked beautiful, like a fallen angel who had lost it's wings...I tired to think of it as lust also...but It's been 6 years Ed...Lust doesn't just stay around after 6 years..."

The blonde haired alchemist blinked at him for a moment before a dark blush covered his face "You jerk!" he exclaimed loudly "How dare you spout such nonsense, it's not right!" he yelled He was at a loss for words, so he did the thing he knew best, yell and scream and throw a fit.

He stopped after a moment and sat back in his chair sulking, that plan had failed entirely, and now it just left him confused, and that pissed him off to no end. "Argh!" he yelled clutching the sides of his head, why did things just have to go all weird on him yet again, this was all that bastards fault. He was more pissed at his own confusion though then actually at the flame alchemist

The dark haired man blinked at Ed's odd behaviour before he laughed "If you don't want to know the answer, don't ask the question Fullmetal" Roy said with a smile knowing whatever the blonde had been planning, it had just been totally shot down.

"Damn it, why'd you have to say things like that?" he said glaring at the other "I just wanted to up and leave and put this behind me, but no, now I have to deal with the damn knowledge that you are a sick bastard who's in love with a minor" he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "I don't know what to do now" he mumbled. Demonic like creatures he could handle, suits of body less armour he could deal with, hell, even people making fun of his height he could more or less cope with, but stupid colonel bastards making love confessions, how the hell was he supposed to deal with that? And why did it affect him like it did?

Roy blinked and chuckled at the blonde sitting across from him "Would you rather I lied to you Ed? Remember when I with held information about Marco, about Loir and Hughes? All those times you argued with me because I lied to you, and now you're yelling at me because I was honest?" Roy stood over Ed and smirked, his face inches from his "You can't have it both ways Edward, either you want me to be a lair or you want me to be honest, but I can't be both"

The golden haired teen scowled "I'm not yelling at you for being honest" he mumbled turning away from the other and not giving him a chance to do anything funny "I'm yelling at you for, for…" why was he yelling at Mustang again? Oh yeah because it was easier to blame the other for such things "I'm yelling at you for confusing me" he said nodding to himself as if yes, this was the reason why he was throwing a fit.

The flame alchemist smirked "No your not...I think your yelling at me because your in denial" the dark haired man said with a smirk "Which is fine by me, be in denial all you want, take your time, just know this, those feelings in that heart of yours? I doubt there going to go away no matter how much you want them to" Roy said before he leant over and kissed Ed's forehead gently then headed upstairs to get dressed.

Ed cursed Mustang to hell as the raven haired male left the room "I am not in denial!" he muttered to himself, that jerk was just deluding him, why would he care for a bastard of a jerk like him, who called him names and now sexually harassed him! He headed upstairs to finish getting dressed and decided he was going to take his leave now.

Roy sighed to himself as he put on a simple black cotton shirt and a pair of black tight-fitting jeans. He heard Ed coming upstairs, but he let Ed go into his room and get his thinks 'He needs space to think' Roy thought with a sigh, as he yawned lazily, and stretched, his black shirt rising up a few inches to reveal the colonels pale taut stomach, and forgetting that he'd left the door to his bedroom partially open.

Ed was walking out of his room and froze Roy was standing across from him in his own room but stretching in a similar fashion to what he had done earlier that morning, the Colonels stomach exposed every so slightly.

The blonde growled lightly to himself and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and throwing it at Mustang hitting him in the face "knock that off!" he yelled from his doorway. Roy blinked in surprise at a pillow suddenly being thrown at him and looked at the elder Elric brother confused as he dodged the pillow. "What did I do this time?" Mustang asked obviously baffled why Ed was pissed; he hadn't been looking at the door when he'd stretched so he hadn't seen Edward there.

You…you're trying to tempt me!" the blonde yelled accusing the other and denying that indeed the Colonel had a rather nice body, and no he did not want to pounce on the other and do things that would make a sex fanatic blush. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' he thought crossing his arms over his chest "Stop flaunting your body like that, you sick pervert!" Roy blinked at him a blank look on his place handsome face, then burst out laughing shaking his head as he sat on his bed while he tried to stop his fits of laughter. When he finally managed to stop he looked up at Ed and said "I don't know how I supposedly "Flaunted my body" while fully clothed, Edward, care to explain what's going through that twisted mind of yours?"

The blonde stormed up to Roy and glared at him "You know you were doing it!" he exclaimed digging himself deeper in the hole of mess he was already in. "You knew I was coming upstairs to change and decided to toy with me even more" he accused "I'm on to your sick games you jerk!" the dark haired alchemist shook his head, his face trying to be serious but he couldn't help the twisted, amused smirk on his face. "Honestly Edward, I didn't do anything, I didn't even know you were there, well I did, but I didn't realise I was "Flaunting" anything to you..." Then Roy's smirk darkened and the dark haired man grabbed a hold of Ed's shirt tugging him teasingly towards him. "If you want to know what REAL flaunting is...I'd be MORE than happy to show you" Roy purred in a seductive tone. He wasn't actually planning on showing Edward anything, but he wanted to see what reaction he'd get from the blonde.

The blonde alchemist's mind and heart raced at Mustang being so close, damnit why was this all affecting him in a way it shouldn't have, the stupid colonel had done something to his mind, he was sure of it, why else would stupid things such as showing a little skin while stretching affect him like it did? Ed's face went dark red at the Colonel's offer "N...no!" he exclaimed "I've seen enough of your stupid body, I don't want to see any more" he said as he managed to get his tone of voice back to normal and not stammering like a nervous school girl "I have enough nightmares as it is without your ugly mug haunting them as well thank you very much" Ed snapped while his mind went blank and his heart skipped a beat, damnit why was this all affecting him in a way it shouldn't have? Ed was starting to convince himself that the stupid Colonel had done something to his mind, he was sure of it, why else would stupid things such as showing a little skin while stretching affect him as it did?

Roy sighed and let Edward go "Fair enough...well if your going to leave to meet with your brother you can go if you like, I'm not going to stop you" Roy said "Apart from this" Roy muttered, before he pulled ed up but his jacket and kissed him gently, there was no tongue involved it was a sweet innocent kiss and very gentle; something you didn't usually associate with Roy Mustang. "Get going before Al begins to worry" 'And before I rape you instead of waiting for you' Roy mentally thought as he sat down on his bed; He was addicted to Edwards kisses he was sure of it.

Ed growled when the dark haired man kissed him, but he didn't need to be told twice, he needed to put some distance between him and the flame alchemist, and fast. He hurriedly put on his coat and books and took off through the streets. Roy sighed and shook his head 'I've done what I can, now, it's up to him to decide on what to do with his feelings' Roy thought.

Edward didn't go an see Al first, instead he went straight to King Bradley and demanded a long term mission to ANYWHERE as long as it was away from Central. The Fuhrer kindly obliged with his request and gave him mission detail, which told him he'd be leaving on a train at 2pm tomorrow. 'better go and say goodbye to Al while I have the chance Ed' thought, he also thought of telling the Colonel, but he banished from that though instantly, the dark haired alchemist was his superior officer, and as his SO he would find out where he'd gone anyway, but he'd be way too late to stop him.

--------------------

Ohh bad Ed! He's gone off for goodness know how long! Poor Roy! Ah well enjoy!


End file.
